The Valley of Light - Rusalle Highroad
This valley is an unusual place as it appears to exist outside of the influence of the normal world, it seems to not have a day or night cycle it seems perpetually stuck in day time. Creatures here seem to be attuned and adapted to this as no human life exists in this realm. Within its centre is a structure known as the spirit climb the source of this lands layout and light abundance. In search of Maxwell - chapter 1: Asha of light Within the time nest is a small door designed to redirect patrollers who walked through it to areas not covered by the time scrolls. Gwyniviere had managed to establish a link to a world not operating under the same mechanics as the word we are used too. She intended to explore it but wasnt strong enough to do so alone. Gwyn is sat on the wall next to he door swinging her legs and humming to herself, she has a thick old looking book in her hands. Its title appears to be in a language that isnt really recognisable. eucalyptus is climbing on the builing above gwy before he notices her and sees she is holding something that looks like a book but not a normal one.He jumps down in front of her and snatches the book out of her hand then says "whats this? is it fun? Baoxue had heard of Majins before, no doubt. Of their proficiency in magic, and their unbelievable strength. He was slightly surprised when he heard of a majin around his power level sending an open invitation for help on some quest of hers. He decided to come along, because why wouldn't he? As he drifted towards the described meetup area, he noticed that bizzare bear man from earlier, taking a book from the majin girl. He didn't seem to have been aware of the invitation. Baoxue decided he would just wait nearby and watch until it was an opportune time to introduce himself and state his intent to join her. Trevelyan, previously sitting in a hospital receives an invitation from Bastion. After reading the notification, he agrees and shook the man's hand before standing up and departing from the triage unit. Arriving, shortly after Baoxue, he noticed Gwyn hanging about with some strange man taking something from her. "I don't think that's the appropriate way to ask a little lady if you may peruse her book...now is it?" He walked up with his arms behind his back a great smile strewn across his face. "Lil Gwyn. Up and running already! HAH! You'd have made a great Silverback Recruit I'll say to your perseverance." He then retrived the invitation from his pocket and tapped it lightly. "What is this exploration invitation dealing with? Something about using Magic? And is it similar to the Cosmic energy I utilize in combat?" He rubbed his smooth chin as watch the...Frost Demon quietly introduce himself to her. The book itself is heavier than it looks and seems to gain weight the further away from Gwyn it gets "I don't really know. The book passage was written to me so i wanna see who wants to see me and why they had to use a book. I don't really know what is there and Daddy said it probably isn't smart me going alone. He would have came with us if he wasn't on a mission himself." Gywn taps the door and it opens with a bright light emerges from it "trunks said this will take us to where we need to be but its hard to leave until we find it" Gwyn shouts at Baoxue "hey you with the funny head, are you here to help?" im curious ill shall go with you blob child. he then looks throuhg the door his eyes light up with happines and then suddenly all their is in his eye is his pupil and slowly gets hypnotized by the light on the other side he walks in slowly saying "shinnnyyyyyy while holding his hand out straight forward. Baoxue drifts past the large, large Saiyan, looking up at him as he passes. "Hello there, Gwyn. My name is Baoxue. Yes, I'm here to help you." He drifts a little closer and seems to examine her, then he drifts past, over to Eucalyptus, and gently places a hand on his chest, pushing him away from the light. He looked back at Gwyndolyn and said, "Sorry, I've just never seen a majin in person before. You're interesting." He then mumbled, "not to mention your head is like, ten times funnier than mine." Trevelyan caught the little human, shaking his head lowering him down. "You'll have to forgive the strange block headed Frost Demon. They tend to they only respect someone after getting the faces beaten in. And most likely won't even give it to you then." He placed his arms behind his back allowing the human to enter in front of him as the order preceded. "My name is K-....Trevelyan. Former King of Planet Plant and Commander of the Silverback Shock Troops. Pleasure to meet you all." Trevelyan would then step through the doorway last after Eucalyptus did. Gwyn smirks looking at Baoxue "i heard that and you wish you could have hair as fabulous as mine" she purposesly swishes it as she turns around and skips through the door oddly care free considering. When they pass through what can only be described as a membrane of light they arrive at the Rusalle highroad it is a large valley bleached white by the intense sunlight. Although it is bright it is not warm it seems mild there are various creatures that appear to be like large crabs, walking trees and occasionally walking skeletons. They seems to be minding their own business not interacting or acknowledging the group. In the distance is a large cliff and at its peak is a small gem which seemingly seems to create the ligth in the realm Gwyn immediately puts sunglasses on with the smirk of a child who thinks she looks cooler than she is "Its bright out here isnt it? so many funny things" she stretches her arm out and taps on of the skeletons on the shoulder and it just seems to go in circles looking for whatever did it with Gwyn giggling to herself "That jewel is the spirit climb, thats where we need to go" she jumps into the air attempting to fly but immediately faceplants the ground "ok it seems we cant fly here" eucalyptuses eyes final come back to normal when he eteres and see no treasure he then sighs and see gwyn face plant and he starts to smile again then says "who needs flying when you got climbing he then vaults a wide distance and looks at the others smiling where are we again guys because their s no shiny things i wanna go home. Baoxue casts a somewhat confused, somewhat offended, somewhat hurt glance at Trevelyn. "...Glaeris, actually." He looked up at the gem. "So, that's what we have to get? With all four of us, none of these creatures should be an issue. I say we go straight for it and win in a fight against anything that tries to stop us." He looked at Trevelyn. "And I'm sure you'll agree." He looks at the gem again, before beginning the trek to retrieve it. On his way past Gwyn, he examines her again, this time focusing on the 'hair'.